fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunther Soto
Gunther Soto(ガンサー ソト Gansaa Soto): Is the Cardinal Spirit of The West who resides in the Western region's of the Earthland, guarding the temple and absorbing the leak energy of the Celestial Spirit World in order to keep the balance between both and craft objects for the Celestial Spirits. Gunther is known to be the Ace of The West(最優秀西 saiyuushuu uesuto) for his status as the best of the Four Cardinal Spirits. The Soto clan where he was born from is said to be the direct descendents of the Original Cardinal Spirit of The South, so each year they would check each child born into the clan to determine if he was indeed the next to inherit the will and destiny of their ancestor's. Appearance Gunther is a man who seems to be in his early twenties—however, he does possess white hair, making his actual age uncertain; however, he insists that his true age is thirty-nine; which is true. He possesses a broad figure and is well muscled; he wears a dark purple trenchcoat that trails down to his knees, and leaves the rest of his upper body bare. Across his chest are multiple straps; criss-crossed as to form a sort of pattern. He also has an eyepatch covering his right eye; which is the result of an incident when he was younger; as well as long, spiked white hair that juts outwards. For lower attire, Gunther is clad in half-armored pants with numerous patterns on them, tied up with an obi sash; as well as this, he has armored boots that seem to have elements of traditional eastern sandals. In his Beast Mode, Gunther bulks up considerably; now clad in a haori, which is slightly tattered, as well as possessing numerous pieces of armour on his body and a belt wrapped around his upper body. Gunther seems to become much taller as well; and his hair grows ever longer while retaining the same colour. In addition, Gunther gains wolf ears and some fur on his forearms. Due to this form's impressive abilities, his eye actually regain's it's sight, allowing him to to take off the eyepatch and see with both eyes more clearly. Personality In his younger days living in the Soto Clan, Gunther was always refered to as the third and last child, the unwanted by his siblings as they always thought themsleves better than him, making him want to do everything in his power to prove them wrong, that he was just as better as the others. Through his young life, he spent it everyday training, diligently working harder than anyone else to show that even if he was the youngest, Gunther had what it took to be the best. He began to develop a sense of high honor, wanting to make sure every single competition or fight he was in was done fair and square. As the years went by, Gunther soon began to realize that there would always be others better than he is, but they would have to prove it through their own ways, and being part of a clan meant he was another person regardless of if he was the youngest or oldest. When Gunther discovered that he was the descendent of their ancestor's, he felt a sense of pride, realizing that he was meant for bigger things regardless of what his family told him. After meeting the other Cardinal Spirits, he grew to care for them and felt as if he was a mentor to both Peach and Doris who were much younger than he was. After a while of talking with them and aiding each other, Gunther grew to have a guardian perspective, making sure that even if he would be busy, in some ways, he could help those he called friends, even if it meant to the death. Synopsis History Gunther Soto was the third child of the well-known, Soto Clan, said to be the descendents of one of the original Cardinal Spirits, which resulted in most of Gunther's relatives before him each having been chosen to take on the task of guarding the western temple to protect the leak from the Celestial Spirit World. The third child in the family, Gunther along with his siblings were being groomed and trained in order to one day find out who of the three would be chosen to take on the task of their ancestor's. While his siblings were seen as the most likely, Gunther was left behind and often ignored at times, even by his own parents. At one point in his life, when he was sparring against his brother, he went all out and landed a serious blow onto his left eye, resulting in it becoming blind for good, and all his parents did was scold him on how he was still weak and should've not attempted to try and fight his brother. After that day, Gunther decided that from then on, he would work through his own path to see if he indeed was worthy to take on the task his family had done for years. As the years went by, Gunther started to have dreams that eventually led to the vision's that determined Gunther to be the next Direct Descendent to the Cardinal Spirits, something that surprised everyone there. After moving into the temple, he met with the other spritis and grew to understand why they were there in the first place, it was to make sure both of the worlds would never be destroyed again. Since his meeting of the other, he has grown to see them as the family he always wished he had, caring for them like they were his own brother and sisters, making him enjoy the times he has. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Immense Magical Energy: Since his birth, Gunther possessed the most magical energy from his other siblings, something that is the first sign of someone born as the direct-descendent of the Cardinal Spirits. During his younger days, Gunther was under a very strict training regimen like his other siblings, due to their parents wanting them to be ready should the day come when their destiny as the Cardinal Spirit of The South. It was during this training that Gunther's full force of magic energy emerged from his body, creating a small crater in his backyard. After the years of training he put to show that even he can handle it despite being the youngest, he gained full control over his magic, allowing him to keep it in control while at the same time, allowing him to determine how much energy he can waste without having to use too much. At the moment, he is known for having the most magical energy of the others, allowing him to not only fight longer, but to go into his family's secret form, Beast Mode, for a long period of time. Gunther has been known to have unlocked his Second Origin, making him very powerful when he needs to be, and can break apart the very ground he stands on. Due to the residual energy of the Celestial Spirit World leaving it's own mark in Gunther's predecessor, he in turn inherited the mark from the others before him in his family, and due to this, when he activates his Magic Compression, the initial jump start allows his own biological shifting, allowing him to take on more animalistic features. *'Soto Secret Technique: Magic Compression'(外流奥義・魔搾, Soto-Ryū Ōgi: Masasku):The secret spell of the Soto Clan; which allows them to take on a more powerful form that is suited for battle—Gunther has inherited it and when he changes, he takes on more animalistic forms due to the energy of the Celestial Spirit World that resides in him. When performing Magic Compression, Gunther's magical energy compresses around his body, condensing it to its utmost limit in order to affect his body, transforming him into his beast mode. This causes Gunther to bulk up considerably; now clad in a haori, which is slightly tattered, as well as possessing numerous pieces of armor on his body and a belt wrapped around his upper body. Gunther seems to become much taller as well; and his hair grows ever longer while retaining the same color. In addition, Gunther gains wolf ears and some fur on his forearms. The compression of the magical energy also causes the formation of an invisible armor of sorts; which drastically enhances his power, defense, and speed. His attacks are now capable of punching holes in steel and he moves so swiftly that he only appears as a shimmer of energy when in motion. When Gunther decompresses the magical energy momentarily, it has the same magnitude of his enormous strength, and tends to destroy the area around him. In addition, Gunther is capable of compressing his magical energy to its utmost limit around his body in order to turn invisible; which he is quite skilled at; allowing this form to provide him with amazing stealth. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In the Soto Clan, there is a special fighting style taught to him by the elders of his clan, the ability of it involves heavy hitting strikes and hard line defenses, but the secret to this fighting style is disruptive shock points when the user is either dealt damage or deals damage. For Gunther, his entire style fixates on the focused power strikes and instant reflex reactions when an opponent attempts to deal another blow to him. In his mind, his senses are heightened greatly, and the reaction time of his own movements double. Gunther is known for being the best fighter in terms of the Soto Clan, able to defeat even the Grandmaster in a sparring match. Another style he has is the Soto Clan's Blur Leg Style, having Gunther focus less on powerful hard hitting strikes and more on agility and quick reaction times, which result in an after-image or Blur, when the user is in a fight against an opponent who outmatches him in physical strength. Another addition to this style is that he only uses his legs, nothing else more due to the common hidden strength legs have for many humans, allowing him to converse his energy and focus more on evading. Enhanced Strength: Along with his siblings, Gunther was put through magic enhancing exercises that increased the natural merging of his Eternano energy with his physical body, gradually increasing his abilities over time. In terms of strength, he is able to easily lift over double his natural weight despite his physical body not being overly developed. Over time, his strength continued to develop, a showing of this is was when he himself dived into the ocean to capture some fish, he easily captured a fish the size of an entire village and easily carried it on his shoulders, by himself without any help from any people. When he uses Magic Compression and transforms into his Beast Mode, the increase in strength exponentially increases, making his entire body react like one giant muscle, even with a simple punch, he could break through at least five walls, making him very dangerous when he goes up against anyone. At one point in his life, he used his full strength while in Beast Mode, resulting in a quarter of a stadium being broken away, and leaving a big gaping hole in it, and even creating multiple shock waves that hit anything else that would often get in his way. Enhanced Reflexes: Due to his high training of his family's fighting style, it has improved Gunther's reflexes exponentially, making him quite a fast opponent to attack. For Gunther, he feels his body like it is a pool of water, instead of trying to go against the current, he allows himself to flow along the river, so when an attack is about to hit him, he feels the flow of it, and easily find himself able to dodge most attacks with ease. In fights, his body seems to gradually understand the movements and reactions of his enemy, and over the the fight his body is seen to easily evade most of them without even breaking a sweat. Not only that, but given his amount of fighting experience and very strict training regimen, his strength can be added to his attacks when he counters back at an opponent, aiming for the sluggish spots that he feels when he is struck, and deals a powerful blow to it. Enhanced Speed: With the natural increase over the years to his own physical body, his speed has been shown to have doubled as well. In most cases, he has been seen to actually cause friction burns on the ground when he goes at very high speeds, often at times leaving black skid marks on the ground when he is forced to stop. In combat, his impressive speed allows him to use the Blur fighting style, which mainly focuses on quick dodges and leaving behind after images to confuse the opponent and leave them in a sense of confusion before he makes his move and attacks. Enhanced Durability: Since childhood, Gunther often had to force himself through very demanding training sessions in order to not only improve on his controll over his magic, but control over his entire enhanced body. One of those controls eventually lead him to train his body to the point where his own muscles act as a sort of a cushion to attacks directed at him. The impact of the attack is reduced quite a bit apon impact, resulting in the damage to be decreased by half, and allowing him to take strong blows easily. Another example of his durability shows when he had been struck by an earth-shattering spell while defending the temple against a minature army, but not only did he emerge in one piece, but there was hardly any scratches delt to him. 'Magical Abilities' Graviton((重力済 Jūryokukai): is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and one of the Black Arts that is said to be one of the few most destructive forces in the world. Gunther discovered this magic in the temple where he lives at, warning the user that the magic must only be used once per day. A powerful Lost Magic of the Black Arts type, Graviton was created in the Age of Demons over a million years ago, and then subsequently lost to the void of time. It is a Lost Magic which is considered truly "lost"; and only one person has been shown to possess it. The basis of Graviton is that of utilizing the principles of gravity –with such precise control- in order to manipulate the eternano and even atomic particles in a prefixed radius—allowing the user to subconsciously change fate through absolute dominance, terraforming the environment to ensure a change of destiny. It has such a minute control over gravity that even the most minor of details can be changed by altering their gravity; allowing the user to generate a variety of effects. The technique can generate a variety of difficult-to-predict effects as organisms and even the battlefield itself rapidly lose their properties or develop new properties completely opposed to their previous ones; as the user can change the environment at their own well. The most deleterious effects of Graviton are on living beings however, and strike at both mental and physical levels; changing something into nothing, or vise-versa. It is extremely dependant upon the opponent's willpower—as those who believe they will succeed in brushing off the magic will fail, and the exact opposite is capable of happening. It can also reverse bodily functions—essentially, as long as the user can think of a way, it can happen. The survival of Graviton all depends on the opponent taking advantage of the reversal power of the magic—meaning that if they believe the opposite of the effects, they can walk off the effects easily. 'Spells' *'Gravity Blast'(重破 Juuppa): When performing this spell, which is unnamed, the user charges their magical power upon their finger, condensing it to a single point, before unleashing it in the form of a thin, piercing beam of gravitational energy which rips through the air, blasting into the opponent. There, it utilizes the principles of gravity –with such precise control- in order to manipulate the eternano and even atomic particles in a prefixed radius—allowing the user to subconsciously change fate through absolute dominance, terraforming the environment around the point of impact to ensure a change of destiny. This can result in multiple effects, such as burning, freezing, or even caging the opponent up, depending on the sensory input that the user allows. *'Gravity Prison'(重獄 Juugoku): An unnamed spell of Graviton; when performing it, the user charges magical energy within their hands, condensing it until it's utmost limit, before releasing it in the form of a singular pulsating orb that shoots forward, slowly enlarging until it reaches the target. From there, it expands outwards upon impact, morphing and changing into the form of a seven-bar cage. This cage completely traps the opponent, leaving them with almost nil chances of escaping; and it seems to drain the opponent of their magical energy for every five seconds they remain in the cage. However, here is where the special function comes into play: it allows the user manipulate the eternano and even atomic particles in a prefixed radius—allowing the user to subconsciously change fate through absolute dominance; meaning that once the spell is set up, the user can attack or affect the opponent in any way that they wish. *'Gravity Core'(重芯, Jūshin): Gravity Core is a special Graviton spell which is solely utilized by Gunther Soto. When performing Gravity Core, the user charges their magical power upon their finger, condensing it to a single point, before unleashing it in the form of an aura which surrounds their bodies. There, it utilizes the principles of gravity –with such precise control- in order to manipulate the eternano and even atomic particles in a prefixed radius—allowing the user to subconsciously change fate through absolute dominance, causing a 'stroke of luck' to enshroud the user, boosting their parameters exponentially. It seems that the user receives a boost in power, speed, and durability—while their magical energy levels remain exactly the same. This results in the user's attacks being capable of blasting through steel, their movements make them appear as naught but a blur while in motion, and their durability enables them to survive a point-blank magic blast, all while amplifying their reaction time. Etherea(えせり, Eseri): Is a rare Caster Magic that allows the user to bring up their raw Eternano energy and warp it into a solid form depending on what the user thinks. Etherea allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons, of the melee classification, purely from their own raw magical energy. Said weapons are virtually weightless to the user, regardless of their skill level. This makes for optimal usage even by those lacking in notable physical might. The durability and sharpness of Etherea depends solely on the the raw magical power of the user. 'Spells' *'Dual Swords': When he channels his energy through both of his hands, Gunther is able to make two long dual swords that he often uses to combat against most people that try to pick a fight with him. If he fine focuses his magic, Gunther is able to make the swords even sharper and can even send out energy slashes at opponents with a few swings. *'Barian Shield': The user takes up a defensive position, then by channeling the energy throughout his body, the user creates a glass-like shield on any part of his body, allowing him to take the attack with ease. When Gunther is up against spells, he can fine focus the mirror to actually absorb Caster Magic or Lost Magic spells and reflect them back before the shield is broken. Trivia *The character pic is based off of Chosokabe Motochika from Sengoku Basara. *Gunther is considered to be the second-oldest in the group and often serves as a mentor to Peach and Doris *Due to an incident when he was a child, Gunther can't see out of his left eye so he puts on an eye patch over it and has compensated for it. *Gunther's direction is based off of the White Tiger, Jian Bing, one of the Four Symbol's of the Chinese Constellations. Category:Phantombeast Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Four Cardinal Spirits Category:Lost Magic User Category:Black Arts User